


El deber de una reina

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cardverse, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Porque el deber de una reina es serle fiel a su rey" Esas eras las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez. Sabía muy bien que tanto él como Arthur se habían casado por obligación, por el bien de sus reinos, porque ese era su deber. Pero a veces queria dejar de fingir y huir lo mas lejos posible...¨ Cardverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El deber de una reina

_**El deber de una reina** _

 

" _Porque el deber de una reina es serle fiel a su rey"_ Esas eras las palabras que le repetían una y otra vez desde que había tomado su lugar como la reina de corazones, las mismas que se repetía cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos verdes que lo tenían hipnotizado. Sabía muy bien que tanto él como Arthur se habían casado por obligación, por el bien de sus reinos, porque ese era su deber. Condenados a un matrimonio sin amor… En todos los reinos era igual, se casaban amando a otras personas, se engañaban entre sí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Rodeados de pasiones ocultas y deseos reprimidos.

Si bien es cierto que tenía un gran afecto por su rey, nunca se convertiría en amor, porque ambos amaban a otro. Por eso había escogido a Feliciano como su Jack, para que al menos ellos pudiesen estar cerca y vivir su amor. No sentía celos de ellos, pues no le importaba ser "engañado", tal vez lo único que pudiese sentir era envidia... Envidia de que él no podía estar junto a la persona que amaba, envidia de tener que verlo por unas cuantas horas, para después separarse y cumplir con sus deberes.

Suspiró profundamente, recargando su rostro en su mano, mientras veía la lluvia caer. Tal vez era el clima o el hecho de recordar la lejanía entre ambos; pero no podía evitar sentirse solo, hastiado de fingir que no pasaba nada, de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara que el mismo se había impuesto… Deseaba dejarlo todo atrás y huir…

De pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a abrir, topándose con unos iris esmeralda que lo miraban desesperadamente. La reina de espadas entro rápidamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Arthur-san? —preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

— ¿Me amas, no es así? —respondió el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Si… —contestó sonrojado— Te amo, Arthur-san…

—Entonces, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mí?

—Si…

—Incluso si fallas a tu deber como reina…

—Si —contestó el de cabellos azabaches sin dudar.

—He huido del reino de espadas —confesó Arthur—, renuncie a mi puesto como reina. Alfred quiere iniciar una guerra con tu reino. Esta cegado por la ambición, él y el rey de tréboles hicieron una alianza para destruirlos. Quiere asesinarlos, para apoderarse de todo… por eso mando un ejército hacia aquí. Me opuse rotundamente, pero fue en vano. Por eso me fui… Ya he avisado a tu rey del peligro en el que esta, además de pedirle a Francis su ayuda para proteger tu reino. Yo... soy un desterrado, Kiku. He faltado a mí deber. No tengo un lugar a donde volver… Por favor, huye conmigo. Vayamos a algún lugar lejano donde podamos estar juntos. Te amo, Kiku…

—Arthur-san…

—Por favor, ven conmigo…

El ruido de varias detonaciones y gritos de guerra, se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

—Ya está aquí —anunció el rubio — No debemos perder tiempo…

—Está bien… —murmuró el pelinegro, abrazándolo fuertemente— Huyamos juntos...

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien…

El ojiesmeralda recitó un conjuro, mientras una luz azul comenzó a envolverlos lentamente, hasta cubrirlos por completo. Lo último que pudieron ver fue el rostro enfurecido del rey de espadas que entró por la fuerza a la habitación, antes de que desaparecieran del lugar

 

_No se sabe que paso con ellos después de eso. Pero al menos estuvieron juntos hasta el final y con su sacrificio salvaron la vida de muchas personas, evitando la guerra entre los reinos._

_Si vivieron felices en algún reino lejano, si murieron para poder estar juntos o tal vez simplemente se reencontraron en otra vida… Es algo que solo ellos supieron._

_Aunque algunos se limitaban a afirmar, entre ellos un travieso joker de ojos rojos, que ambos fueron felices hasta el final de sus vidas…_


End file.
